Sexy Assistant
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Nami works for Law in his hospital as a surgeon's assistant, though, they don't get much work done before something steamy happens. While Nami plays doctor with Law, her friend Vivi, who finally got the attention of her long time crush Ace, is on a mission to lose her V-card and figure out where Ace goes when he's not with her. A sequel to Teacher's Pet, but could stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hello all! This story is titled Sexy Assistant and is the sequel to Teacher's Pet. It could stand alone, but if you like what you're reading here, you really ought to read Teacher's Pet. I do make several references to it. This story is rated M for language and lemons.. maybe some violence later on. For a quick recap... Nami used to be Law's student her first semester in college. She immediately falls for him and is determined to make him her own. Law was dating Robin at the time but they had a falling out. Now Law and Nami are together, and Robin and Zoro are together. After years of trying to get Ace to feel anything more then friendship for her, Vivi and Ace are finally together. Although, Vivi has found that she does not know very much about Ace. Who was that strange man she overheard him talking to and what the hell did he actually do for a living? You will find out. This is a NamixLaw AcexVivi and RobinxZoro for the most part.. subject to change.

Nami stepped into the middle of the street, wearing a short, skintight black dress and heels. It barely covered her ass and showed almost all of her chest. She flashed a cunning smile as she held out a small flag by her side. The crowd of reckless men and scantly dressed women cheered. There were much more people here then she thought there would be. She got more then a few whistles from the men. Too bad for them, she was taken. The revving of car's engines was music to her ears that filled the chilly night air with new life. Nami lived for the rush, excitement and adrenaline that came when she could feel the fast cars pushing past her. And knowing that one of those badass drivers belonged to her, well, it felt amazing!

Law pulled up second from the right out of five cars. He knew the two cars that he was directly behind would be his biggest competition tonight. After that, he saw some rich kid in a mid-2000's BMW M5 and the token Honda Civic driver who had some crazy idea in his head that just because he crammed a twenty-pound turbo in meant he and his car were worth something. Law just rolled his eyes. Yeah, BMW's were fast, he thought, but their SMG clutch-less transmissions aren't exactly for racing. Especially not this kind of racing.

No, Law's competition was clearly the supercharged 5.0 Mustang to his left and the 4-rotor Mazda RX-7 just ahead. He knew that engine could handle insane levels of boost, and Law wasn't exactly sure how much that driver was running. But, Law was pretty confident in his newest car. Even though it was the car he had purchased most recently, he had still spent a lot of time on it, the limited production '98 Twin-turbo Toyota Supra. He had plenty of power coming in from 30psi of boost, into a combination of low-comp pistons on a mild stroked crank, high-flow fuel injectors, and high-flow, ported valves, putting all that power through a twin-disc clutch, 3:1 geared transmission with finally a limited slip differential putting all 988 horsepower to the wheels. And not to mention a 75hp nitrous shot... just in case. Needless to say, he was proud of his baby. And, either way, he was winning this. He wouldn't dare lose a race in front of Nami.

All five of the cars started revving hard as the gorgeous Nami made her way in front. She had promised Law something special if he won again, and he had promised her the ride of her life when the race was over. She was never worried about him driving in street races, she trusted him. Plus, she'd seen him pull off some pretty amazing things before too. But this was the first race Nami had seen Law in where it wasn't just him and one other guy. There were five cars lined up to race, waiting for Nami to wave the flag to begin. Law and Nami made eye contact as she walked past him and they shared a smile and a wink. And that was all the motivation Law needed to win this. He knew the Mustang would have them all off the line, but for how long? Well, that depended on the driver and its transmission. But he had a gut feeling the Mazda was his biggest competitor.

Nami raised the flag, Law took one last glance at his gauges checking pressures and temps, making sure everything's normal, and then he looked back into those beautiful eyes of hers. He nodded as he put his stick into first and waited. At first movement of the flag he hit the pedal, as the flag passed her waist the tach hit 5500rpms and when the flag hit the ground he, as well as everyone but the M5 driver, dumped the clutch.

The engines roaring felt like applause to Nami. The wind kicked up and Nami's hair went flying behind her as the cars raced by. She turned around to watch them go. She jumped up and down screaming, "Kill 'em Law!"

The Mustang, with the help of its enormous tires lunged ahead, as Law figured it would. The Mazda and Law were well on par with each other with about a cars length of catching up to do. The M5 was a bit behind because of its computer-managed clutch which didn't allow high-rpm launches. And the Honda was surprisingly ahead of the BMW. Not bad, Law thought. The Mustang shifted just as Law hit 7K rpm, which meant he was geared lower. Law knew he would eventually pass that guy. But then he heard the turbo spool next to him surpass the engine noise and he instantly knew two things… One, Law was using the NOS and two, this is going to be a close one!

Law shifted to second gear about a second before the RX-7, which gave him a bit of an edge, but Law's turbos spool faster, which helped him get his ground back. The Mustang started losing ground pretty quickly, and the other two were losing it even more quickly. The Mustang hit third about three seconds before Law and the Mazda did.

Law was now neck and neck with the Mustang, with the Mazda pulling ahead. Law looked at his speedometer for the first time, 125mph. Wow, been a while since he broke 100, he thought, damn he had missed this! He loved Nami so much. Nami accepted him for exactly who he was. He couldn't believe he had ever given this up for his last girlfriend, Robin. And why? Just to be a grown up? Just because she thought this was immature and dangerous? Fuck that, he thought.

Law saw that the finish line was getting close. It's now, or never, he thought. As he got close to 8k on the tach he pushed the little red button linked to the 5lb NOS bottle in his trunk. His Supra surged forward he honestly thought he would black out for a second from the power of the speed. He power shifted into 4th for just that much more power. He pulled hard ahead of the Mazda, when he heard a noise like no other. Out of no where, the Mustang was pulling back up next to him! Shit, Law thought, he has NOS too? Law had always relied on NOS as his secret weapon. Not many other cars had it.

"Come on!" Law yelled in frustration watching the gauge getting close to 180mph. Almost, Law thought. The Mustang was up to his front wheels. Almost there… BOOM! The Mustang's engine blew. "Yes!" Law screamed as he crossed the line. Metal, plastic and carbon-fiber bits raining on his car. He took his time downshifting to slow down. He didn't want the engine spinning in neutral after that hard of a run. Then he turned back to pick up Nami using another street. He didn't want to risk blowing a tire on the Mustang bits all over the street. He knew Nami would already have his cash winnings when he found her.

Nami started running towards his car. She jumped into the passenger seat and they shared a passionate kiss. "Mmm I love you!" She moaned. "I love you too," Law smiled. "So I guess that Mustang won't be playing for pinks huh?" Nami winked and Law chuckled. "I guess not. Now, where's my prize?" Law smirked. "Pull over!" Nami demanded. "Let me find another place, just incase the cops start patrolling this area, we don't want to be anywhere near here." Law said. "Well why don't we just go home? Then I'll give it to you?" Nami suggested. "If that's what you want," Law smiled, "and my girl gets exactly what she wants, doesn't she?" Nami nodded, "Always!"

Law pulled into the driveway of the house they had bought together. Nami still felt like everything was surreal. It was just too good to be true! She won over the love of her life and after that, things started happening pretty quickly. She really didn't want to live in the same apartment that Law and his ex, Robin, did. It just wouldn't feel like home to her. Then Law surprised her with this. A house of their very own! Not an apartment, a house! Law parked the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened Nami's door and picked her up, carrying her into the house through the garage.

Nami sucked and kissed his neck as he carried her upstairs to the master bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her body in kisses. Nami moaned. "This house is so big," she said as Law removed her dress. "You don't like it? Is it too big?" He asked. "No, I love it! But, don't you think maybe it shouldn't be just us?" She said. "I don't want Vivi to live with us." Law groaned. Nami laughed, "No! I didn't mean that," she blushed, "I guess I don't really know what I mean. Maybe we should get a pet?" She added. "You can get whatever you want baby," Law replied.

Nami helped Law take his shirt off. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Law shivered, "You're hands are freezing." Nami blushed, "Sorry." Law smiled, "Its okay, don't stop." She pressed her naked body against his and held him close, "I can never get enough of you!" She moaned. "Good," he answered, stroking her back. He laid her down and kissed her, grazing his tongue across her lips. Nami teased him and sealed her lips tightly together, not letting him enter her mouth. Law tickled her side, Nami laughed and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Nami moaned as Law filled her mouth with pleasure.

Law broke the kiss, "So, where's my reward? Races don't win themselves," He smirked. Nami grinned. Law sat up in bed and Nami straddled his bare hips. She grinded her wet pussy against his hard dick. "Don't worry speed racer, you'll get what's coming to you!" She promised. Law moaned, "You haven't call me that since you were my student." Nami smiled, "That's right! So tell me the truth, did that turn you on?" Law chuckled, "Nami, everything you do turns me on." Nami winked, "Good." She said as she slipped Law's dick into her pussy. Law groaned and as she moved her hips back and forth. He grabbed her breasts and rubbed them together roughly. Nami gasped, "Mmmm Law, put them in your mouth!" Law smiled and started sucking on one of Nami's nipples.

She rode him until her thighs were sore and then he took over. He turned her over and got behind her. Nami, now on all fours, positioned her hands against the headboard, waiting for what came next. Law grabbed onto Nami's hips and reentered her from behind. Nami screamed. God their neighbors must hate them, she thought. The headboard started to bang against the wall as Law pounded harder into her. The faster and harder he went the closer Nami knew he was to cumming. "Nami, did you take the pill this morning?" He asked. Nami nodded, "Yeah, cum inside me!" She whimpered and Law released a large load of cum inside her. She fell onto her side, her arms were tired of holding herself up.

Law curled up beside her, he kissed her cheek. "Do we have to go to work tomorrow?" Nami moaned. "Do you want to live in this nice house?" Law asked. "Well, yeah," Nami replied. "Then I guess you have your answer," Law took Nami's hand and kissed it. "Good night Law," Nami whispered. "Night baby," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: So expect the next chapter (after this one) to be a bit violent/gory. Thanks so much for your reviews, I really enjoy them. I hope I didn't give too much away already because it seems like some of you already know the direction I'm headed! Hope you enjoy ;)

Nami woke up next to the best man in the entire world, Law. She leaned over and gave him a good morning kiss. "Morning, what can I get you for breakfast? Or would you rather we pick something up on the way to work?" He asked. "NOOO way! I'm making breakfast today!" Nami winked. Law smiled, "Oh? Is that so? I didn't know you could cook." Nami blushed, "Sure I can!" Nami pulled out her phone, she could easily find a good recipe here somewhere. "NO bread!" Law yelled as Nami walked out of the bedroom. "I know I know!" Nami yelled back.

She saw that she had a few texts she hadn't read from Vivi. "_Nami! I need to talk to you. Its kind of important. Do you know who Ace hangs out with? Or where he works?_" Nami set down her phone on the kitchen counter. Who Ace hangs out with.. well lately that's been Vivi! Right? Before that.. Zoro? Luffy? But where Ace works? She had no clue. Ace always had some pretty nice things, and Nami had gone to him on multiple occasions to "borrow" money. By "borrow" she meant flirt her way out of ever having to give it back… She texted Vivi back, "_Hey, I have work and then a night class today. So I'll be on campus tonight if you want to meet up?_"

Nami set out a bowl and filled it with fruit from the fridge. If there was one thing she would always be good at, it was making smoothies! She added milk, crushed ice, the fruit and some chia seeds into the blender. While the blender was going Vivi texted her back, "Thanks so much! And I'm really happy for you two! You're new job must be amazing!" Nami rolled her eyes. She hated when Vivi talked about Nami working because coming from a rich family, Vivi never worked a day in her life. Nami, on the other hand, had been working for as long as she could remember.

"Smoothies huh?" Law teased her. "Hey! I can drink it all myself if you're going to be ungrateful!" Nami stuck her tongue out. "No, I love it, thank you Nami, that was very sweet of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Listen Nami, today at work.. well.. just be on your best behavior today, ok?" Nami cooked her head, and then smiled and winked, "Oooh, okay!" She rubbed her hips against his. "No, I mean it. Please." Law said, he seemed worried. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Law nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything." Nami wasn't sure what he meant by that but she didn't press him on it since he already seemed to be under quite a bit of stress. Nami and Law took their smoothies to go and got into one of the more expensive of the five cars he now owned. Nami giggled as she got in, "Who are you trying to impress?" But Law didn't answer.

Vivi walked around Ace's apartment. She had been sleeping there more then in her own dorm. He had gone out to get them some breakfast. She started pulling out a few drawers but nothing she found seemed out of the ordinary. The front door swung open and Vivi slammed the drawer she had been looking through shut and flipped around quickly. "Ace!" The voice called. "Luffy?" Vivi asked. Luffy came around the corner, "Hey Vivi! What are you doing here?" He asked. Vivi blushed, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell Ace's little brother anything. "Ace isn't here yet, but he will be here soon, he's getting breakfast. I didn't know you'd be here." Vivi said. "Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Luffy grinned. Vivi smiled, "Hey, Luffy, I was just wondering, what do you think Ace does for work?" Luffy looked at her puzzled, "Ace works?" Vivi frowned, she didn't know why she bothered sometimes.

Ace came in through the door, surprised to see Luffy too. "Hey Luffy! I'm glad I ordered a lot!" Ace smiled. He was carrying twelve bags of food. Who else was coming, Vivi thought. But her question was answered pretty quickly, no one else was coming. Man, those guys could eat! Vivi starting thinking that maybe she should take a few cooking courses at her college, just to impress Ace. "Come on Vivi! Eat!" Ace encouraged. Vivi smiled, well whatever Ace did, he was still the sweetest guy she had ever met.

Nami changed into some scrubs at the hospital. "Hey, Law, out of curiousity, do you know Ace very well? Have you ever seen him before? I don't like… like maybe in one of your past races?" Nami really wasn't good at hiding anything from Law. Law frowned, "Yeah." He said bluntly. Nami blinked quickly, "What? Really?" Law rolled his eyes, "Look Nami, I know he's your friend but there's a reason why I wouldn't let him stay with you while you were in my hospital. And I'm pretty sure he was the one who slipped something in your drink. But I don't want to talk about this today, okay?" Law confessed. What the hell, Nami thought, Ace would never do that! "No way! That couldn't be true. If there's something you have to say tell me now!" Nami frowned. "As your boss I order you to prep room four for surgery." Law said changing the subject. Nami glared at him but turned around and left him alone.

Law sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. There was so much Nami didn't know, so much he wanted to hide from her. It was so much easier to keep Robin in the dark, mostly because she wouldn't have pressured him the way Nami did. He sighed. One step at a time, he thought, if Nami could get through today gracefully, then maybe it was time to sit her down and let her in. He really did love her and wanted to be with her always. Law walked over to his closet and put on a surgeon's jacket. He eyed the tattoos on his fingers. Would she really love him no matter what? They were going to find out. He was nick named '_The Surgeon of Death_' for a reason.

He joined a very displeased Nami in surgery room four. "Nami, this surgery, well, its going to be a little different." He said. "Oh, its okay, I've kind of gotten over the whole gory part of my new job." She smiled. "No Nami, its because, we aren't here to help this man." Law said quietly. Nami laughed, "Then why is he coming to our hospital?" Law looked away from her, he wasn't sure he could actually do this. Nami walked over to him and held his hand, "I love you Law, so, so much." She told him. Law took a deep breath, "I don't know if you'll like what you see, all I need to do is keep this man from dying, that's all. But we aren't helping him. And all I need you to do, is trust that I know what I've gotten myself into." Law said. Nami looked up at him, worried and confused. "Okay, I promise." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Warning, as mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter gets a bit ugly. I'm trying to write this story side by side with the One Piece manga and anime. I'm super interested in Law's past (I'm sure most of us are) which is why I'm writing about it. I've always wondered what it was that Doflamingo did to Law to make him want to leave his crew and start a new one. In Punk Hazard you can just tell Law's past was dark and I know that Nami's just the kind of girl who could handle it. I have a good feeling we will find more about Law in the manga very soon as Doflamingo's S.A.D. factory is getting destroyed! So excited! So there is a reason for my madness... i think ;) But don't worry, even though i'll be touching on some heavy subjects love and friendship always wins out in my book. Thank you again for reviewing, commenting, correcting my bad grammar.. etc. I really love my readers input on my stories because that is exactly what fan fictions are all about.

Nami handed Law a pair of latex gloves, like she did before every surgery. "So, what kind of surgery are we performing today doctor?" Nami asked trying to pull a little more information out of her boyfriend. "I don't know." Law replied honestly. Nami shook her head, she didn't understand "What do you mean, you don't know? You always know." She smiled awkwardly. Law took the gloves from her and put them on over his tattooed hands, "Whatever comes through that door is just as much a surprise to me and it is to you. My only job is to follow orders." Now Nami was really confused and just a bit scared, "But its YOUR hospital? You don't know everything that goes on in your own hospital?" Nami put on a pair of latex gloves as well and handed Law a facial mask. "Well, it isn't exactly my hospital." He said hesitantly. What, Nami thought, what is this? Who the hell was she dating again? She was starting to think it wasn't just Vivi who didn't know her own boyfriend. And why did he choose to bring her into this just now? Why not when he asked her to be his girlfriend? Isn't this the kind of thing you warn people about before they get close to you? One would think…

"I just want to get through this without any questions, okay? And I promise, afterwards, I will answer whatever I can. I just have a feeling that even if I told you what you needed to know, you just wouldn't believe me, it's a pretty heavy topic. Its just better this way, for now." Law reached over and stroked Nami's cheek. "You're my boyfriend, why wouldn't I believe you?" She said. "Nami promise me, you won't leave the hospital and you won't judge my practices until after the surgery is done and my client has left." He said. Client? Nami had way too many questions now. She thought she should start making a list starting with, what have you not lied to me about? Nami pouted, none of this seemed right. "I promise," She sighed. Law held her in his arms, "I love you Nami." Nami was 100% certain that wasn't a lie.

Over Law's shoulder, Nami noticed a figure through the operating room's window, standing just outside and peering in. "Should I tell that man that he isn't allowed back here?" Nami asked still locked in Law's embrace. Law turned around, "No Nami. That man is the exception to almost every rule I've ever made." Law didn't sound happy at all. Nami let go of him and walked over to the door, she opened it and said, "Can I help you?"

This must have been the tallest man she had ever seen. He was dressed in tacky printed shorts, a loose white button up and who the hell wore sunglasses inside a hospital? Unless he was blind, but Nami highly doubted that. This wasn't a day spa, this man couldn't be in the right place. She almost wanted to laugh. Even though this guy was so unbelievable tall, he was very thin, with long gangly limbs.

"You found yourself a new assistant I see." The man said. But Law didn't say anything back. "She's beautiful," he continued stepping closer to her. He took his long index finger and tilted up Nami's chin. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked. Nami blushed, "Umm it's Nami." She answered even though she really wished she didn't have to. "Call me Joker," he said. Nami eyed him funny, was he being serious? That's what he went by? How stupid was that, Nami thought. Although she had to admit he certainly looked like a joke. She wondered if she should have made up a fake name too.

"Did you really think this was wise of you Law? To bring your girlfriend into this?" Joker asked him. The way he talked to Law, it was almost like Law was his little brother. "I thought you once said that you had trusted my judgment," Law replied. "And so I did," Joker said motioning in two more people with his finger. They were carrying a large body bag with them.

Nami knew exactly what was happening now. Although, she hoped she was wrong, she knew she wasn't. Did these people pay Law to clean up their dirty work? The two people who came in looked really weird too, maybe even weirder then Joker, if that was possible. One was a man that looked like a giant rodent and the other one was a woman. They walked into the middle of the room and dumped the body bag on the operating table. Law winced, he really wished they had been more careful with his patients, after all they did expect him to fix them up, right?

Nami noticed that the woman was smoking a cigarette. She crossed her arms. "This is a smoke-free hospital miss, you will have to finish your cigarette in the parking lot." Nami said and Joker smiled, the woman just glared at her. What did she say something wrong? Hadn't Law asked her to be on her best behavior today? Joker started to laugh, breaking the awkward silence, "I like her Law, she'll fit right into the family." On the contraire, Nami sure positive she wanted nothing to do with _this_ "family."

Nami's heart started pounding as the body bag wiggled around and made muffled sounds. "Nami, can you hand me some restraints?" Law asked. Nami nodded, she fished through a few drawers before she found a pair of arm and legs restraints, then she handed them to Law. Law unzipped the body bag, it filled the air will a foul smell. Something that smelled like wet metal and spoiled milk. Nami back away from the body and put a hand over her mouth to keep from gaging until she could get a medical mask over her face. Even then, the smell could still penetrate through. Nami was sure if she looked in the mirror, her face would be sheet white.

She watched as Law and one of Joker's men picked up the body while that woman, still smoking her cigarette regardless of Nami's warning, took the bag out from under their new patient. Bodily juices of some kind spilled all over the table and floor. There was no way Law could get her to clean up this room after they were done. She didn't think a gallon of bleach could sanitize this crap. It was awful. She thought she would have only seen something this gruesome in a horror movie.

When she got a bit closer, she could tell the patient was male, and that, at some point, he had brown hair. He was beaten, covered in bruises and chemically burnt pretty badly. It looked like his skin was pealing right off of him like a banana. But most noticeably, there was a deep thick cut running from the bottom of his chin to his belly button. And there was a cloth shoved in his mouth and a piece of tape over it.

Nami should call the police now, right? She and Law should get the hell out of here. As soon as these assholes left, she would dial 911 and this nightmare would end. Law… what have you done, she thought. He could still get out of this too though, he could pretend like his life was at risk if he didn't do what these people asked. Right? Somehow, Nami didn't think life was that easy. Especially after starring at the bloody body in front of her.

"How much longer do you need him to live?" Law asked. Nami gasped. What kind of a question was that? "Just one day more, do what you can, Surgeon of Death. We will leave you two alone." Joker said smiling at Nami, then he left the room. The other two followed their boss out the door.

As soon as they were gone Nami screamed. "Law its okay! You fix him up and I'll call the cops okay? Everything's going to be fine if we tell them everything we know. But we have to do it now before those people come back!" Nami took out her cell phone and Law grabbed it out of her hand, "No Nami, we aren't doing that. Now hand me a shit ton of dressing before this guy bleeds out." Nami looked at him like he was crazy. Then she looked at her phone, gross, it was covered in blood. Realizing what he had done to her phone, she dropped it in the hazardous waste bin. "I'm so sorry Nami, I'll get you a new phone tomorrow, a better one." Law promised, then he returned to work like it was no big deal.

"What the hell do they have on you? Why are they making you do this? Who the hell is the Surgeon of Death?! Tell me!" She yelled. Law rolled her eyes, "Nami my patient is dying, are you going to help me or not? If not please send in Penguin." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Law had become so desensitized to this stuff that nothing he saw in this hospital could surprise him. Actually, the only time he had been surprised in the past six years was when he saw Ace, carrying Nami in through his emergency room. Other then that, nothing bothered him.

Nami grabbed whatever Law had asked her for and walked over to the patient, holding some dressing by her side. She looked into the poor man's eyes. What the hell did this guy do to deserve this, she thought. No one deserved this. "Why did they hurt him?" She asked. Law shook his head, "I don't ask. But knowing Joker, this guy did something really stupid. Joker doesn't waste his time on just anyone." Nami handed Law more dressing, "Why is his name Joker?" She asked. "That's not really his name, that's just what they call him in the underground world." He said. The underground world… like prostitution, drugs and guns? Why would Law work for someone like that? "So your underground name is the Surgeon of Death?" She asked. "That's what they call me," he said. Nami looked at his fingers, she could still see the words _DEATH_ tattooed on his knuckles, even though his latex gloves.

Damn it she was such a stupid girl, why did shit like this always seem to happen to her? She remembered, when she was a little girl, she had to watch her adoptive mother, Bellemere, die right in front of her, just because her family didn't have enough money to give to a group of dirty ruthless thugs. She looked at the tattoo on her arm. She remembered all that she had sacrificed to keep her family safe. Or, whatever remained of her family. She had to work for those assholes to save the people she cared about. Was Joker one of those kind of guys? Was Law one of those guys?

Her mother and her sister Nojiko were the only two people Nami had ever cared about before she met her friends. Nami eyes filled with tears. She really liked her new life. She didn't want to relive anything even remotely like her old life. She left her sins behind her when she had gotten that stupid gang's tattoo on her arm removed and replaced with this one. But it was too late now, she was already too involved with Law. She was part of a crime. If her mother were still alive, what would she think of Nami now? She would be so ashamed. After all, Bellemere used to be a cop.

Nami removed the tape from the man's mouth while Law stitched up his insides. She gently took the cloth out of his mouth. The man was crying. "Shh, its okay. Everything's going to be okay." She told him and stroked his head. Law grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Never lie to a patient Nami." Law told her. Nami started crying. "He's not going to be okay? But you're a great doctor, you can…" Nami stopped. They weren't here to help him. That's what Law had said. Nami stumbled backwards, feeling defeated. She fell against the wall and burst into tears.

Law bit his lip, goddamn it, he thought. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He wished he had the will to hide this from her. He hit the button by the door to call for a nurse's assistance and Penguin came rushing into the room. The man on the table started crying hard and penguin put the restraints on the patient's arms and legs. Nami watching his blood drip off the sides of the operating table and spattering onto the floor like wet paint. She had no idea a human could contain so much blood. She felt like she was going to throw up. No, she _knew_ she was going to throw up! She ran out the door of the operating room, across the hall and into the bathroom. She removed her gloves, they were covered in blood. And now the door handles and bathroom stall would be too. She removed her face mask and gagged and coughed into the toilet, sobbing and holding her forehead. What the hell was this shit?! Who the fuck would do this?!

She flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the sink. She ran her hands under the cold water and splashed her face. When she looked up into the mirror, she could see that she wasn't alone. That woman smoking the cigarette was standing behind her. Nami screamed. "Relax," the woman said, "I'm not here to hurt you." Nami grabbed the woman's arm forcefully, "What is this shit! I want answers!" Nami yelled. "Who are you! What do you people do! What is Law doing!" She cried. "I'm Baby 5, and I really can't tell you anything more." The woman said. "Please! Please help me!" Nami cried. Baby 5 blushed, "You… you need my help?" Nami looked up at her, what a weird girl, she thought. "Yes! Yes I need your help! Please tell me what this is all about!" Nami begged.

Baby 5 looked like she was about to cry, she was so happy, "Well if you really need me! I'll tell you," she smiled. Nami dried her face. "The Surgeon of Death works for my boss, Joker. We all do. Law's our personal doctor and one of the young master's favorites. Young master took Law in a long time ago and offered him the world, he's so kind like that when he's not killing the men I love!" Baby 5 rambled on about that crazy looking guy. Nami had a headache, this was getting too weird. Why did Baby 5 call him master? That's _REALLY_ strange… It didn't look like she was getting much of anywhere with this woman though, so she left.

Nami walked out of the bathroom, leaving Baby 5 there who was still talking on and on about nothing. Baby 5 clearly had some social issues that she needed to work out and Nami wasn't going to be the one to help her. Nami picked an empty hospital room and laid down on the bed. She really didn't feel good. She closed her eyes tight. She started counting her breathes trying to calm herself down. Stress really wasn't good for her. She moaned and held her stomach, feeling like she'd throw up again. Then she heard the door open. She bolted up out of the bed and Joker walked in and had a seat next to her. "Mind if I join you?" He asked smiling, knowing she didn't have much of a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Law finally finished his dirty job. He removed his gloves, mask and coat and disposed of them in the biohazard bin. He looked around the room. He could see Nami's bloody handprints all around the wall and on the doorknob. This could have gone better, he thought. He could have lied to her, told her he was over staffed and didn't need her today. Well, today that would have been fine and maybe a few times after that. But what about the times Joker showed up uninvited? Some explaining would have been needed eventually, right? Law loved his time with Nami. But maybe, there were some things he shouldn't share with her. And this wasn't even the worst of it. He followed Nami's handprints into the women's bathroom but found no Nami. Shit, he thought. He left the bathroom and ran into Baby 5. "You're in my way," he mumbled. Baby 5 looked upset that he didn't need her but Law seemed to care less. "Have you seen Nami?" He asked. "She's talking with the Master." She smiled. Law clenched his fists, "Where?!" Baby 5 crossed her arms, "What's gotten into you?" Law grabbed her arm and squeezed hard, "Where?" He repeated himself. Baby 5 pointed to a hospital room and Law ran in that direction.

Joker sat next to Nami. Nami started looking around the room for things she could use to protect herself with if that's what it came down to. She settled on the drawer right by the sink that must have a few syringes and maybe a scalpel in it. Although, she refused to believe that Law would let any harm come to her. "I take it, you don't know very much about Law," Joker smiled. Nami pouted, how rude! "I know enough," Nami replied with some attitude. "You don't know me Nami, but I know you. I've watched you since you were a little girl." Joker grinned widely and licked his lips. His smile was really starting to piss Nami off.

"Oh yeah? What the hell do you know about me?" She snapped. "You're the little thief who worked for Arlong for so long. Its not often someone so young gets involved in a gang, but when it does happen it doesn't just go unseen. It is nice to see someone who knows how to take care of themself." Nami gasped, how the hell did he know that? "Do you work for Arlong?!" She questioned. Joker laughed, "No, you'd be happy to hear he hasn't been doing well since you left him." Actually, Nami thought, that did make her feel really good. "Why is Law working for you? Tell me the truth! What did you do to him?" Nami glared with such intensity at Joker, he stopped smiling. "He works for me, because he likes to." Joker told her. "You liar!" Nami yelled. "Why do you think he is the youngest surgeon to ever own his own hospital? Who do you think paid for his schooling? Who picked that sorry kid off the street and gave him a home and a family. Law should be nothing but grateful for the privileged life I've given him!" Joker was very serious. Nami could tell.

Law kind of reminder her of herself now, assuming Joker was telling the truth. He only did what he had to at the time, just like her. She didn't think there was another option, other then joining Arlong. Maybe Law had thought the same way. Looking back, Nami knew she didn't really _have_ to take on that burden, after all, Nojiko didn't. But she also knew that if she hadn't, her family wouldn't be what it is now. She certainly wouldn't have met her friends either. But, unlike her, Law never quit doing his dirty work. Nami only quit because she hated Arlong and belonged somewhere else, with her family. But Law, he didn't have a family really. If he did, would he leave too? Nami supposed that if she didn't have any friends or family, she would have stayed with Arlong. At least, she would have belonged somewhere. Everything made a lot more sense now. She did kind of find it was weird that she had found a sexy, young, rich, doctor. Most people only find one or two of those things in their significant other, right? She had always just assumed Law had come from money. She hadn't even asked him about his parents before. They never brought anything like that up. The truth was, they both have a past that was worth forgetting.

Law came in through the door, looking less then amused. He sat down by Nami, and roughly pulled her onto his lap. She could feel the possession he was trying to demonstrate over her. It screamed, touch her and die. Joker stood up, understanding the silent message that Law was giving him, "Thanks for the work Law, we'll keep in touch. Nami, it was a pleasure meeting you, you're great conversation," He said with a wink, Nami blushed, then Joker closed the door and left. Law kissed Nami hard.

Nami opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She stood up and paced around the room. "You should have told me," Nami whispered. "When was that a good idea?" Law defended himself. Nami shook her head, "I don't know." That was the truth, she didn't know much of anything right now. She wasn't sure anytime ever would have been a particularly "good" time to tell her this. But she was certainly glad she knew. "Why did you decide to tell me?" Nami asked. "I just love you, and I didn't want to lie to you anymore." He admitted. Nami gave him a half smile. "What did Joker say?" Law asked. "Just about how he found you when you were a kid." She replied. "Yeah, he did," Law looked away. Nami took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy to get over…

"Can you take me to school? We can talk about it more tonight. Oh, and can I borrow your phone until I get a new one?" Nami asked with a smile. Law smiled back, "Sure, if anyone calls or texts me, please ignore it." Nami nodded, "Sure, I only need it to contact Vivi after class, she can drop me off back at home after." Law held Nami's hand. They walked together into his office and cleaned up a bit before heading back to the car. It was a quite drive to Nami's college. She wondered if Law also knew about her past or if it was just Joker. "Hey," Nami said breaking the silence, "Do you know Arlong?" Law looked over at her oddly, "Not personally, I know of him. Why? Don't tell me he's your friend too. Because I don't know how I feel with you hanging out with all these asshole." Nami frowned, "Ace isn't an asshole, he's a great guy. You have nothing to be jealous of. And I'm not friends with Arlong, I guess I was just wondering." Law shook his head, "Just wondering huh? What did he say to you." Nami blushed, "What? Arlong? Nothing…" Law pulled up in front of the drop off zone on campus. "No, not him. Joker. He said something about Arlong?" Law asked. Nami jumped out of the car, "Nevermind! See you tonight!" She said cheerfully, glad to end their conversation. Law handed Nami his phone and stole a kiss before she left. He took out a different phone from his glove box and dialed a number.

"Law?" a woman answered. "Yeah, can you do me a favor?" He asked. "My, Law, I haven't heard from you in quite a bit. You still owe me a date." She giggled. "Sorry Monet, that's not going to happen." Law said impatiently. "Right, Robin," Monet moaned. "No, we broke up, I'm with someone else. Can you look up Arlong for me? Where he's at, what he's up to and who his members are." He asked. "Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Monet said seductively and Law hung up. He hooked his phone to his car's touch screen stereo. He pushed a few buttons on his phone and a map came up on his car's screen, with a red blinking, slow-moving dot. He rubbed is finger over it and it zoomed in, that was Nami. He had put a bug on his phone before he handed it over to her, just to make sure she was safe.

Nami walked to class. She looked at Law's phone in her hand. Was this permission to look through his texts? Or was this him trusting that she wouldn't? Nami sighed. Either way, he wouldn't know? Right? She opened up his contacts and scrolled down the list. Everyone had such weird names like Sugar and Vergo. Sugar must be like a stripper name right? Or was it just another code name like Joker. Well if it was a code for something, it was code for "I'm the kind of girl who a taken man shouldn't have on his contacts list." Nami sighed. She definitely shouldn't be looking at this. But of course, she couldn't stop now. Law's inbox was pretty empty. There were just some messages between him and Robin. Just saying the basic things like "I hope your doing well," and "I'm glad you're happy." Nami was pretty sure Law had cleared out his messages before handing over his phone. She texted Vivi, "Hey! It's Nami! My phone's not working, I'm using Law's. I'll be out of class in two hours. I know you wanted to talk, and I have a lot to tell you too!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks for reading, favoriting, commenting, I appreciate it all and I send all that love back to you!

Vivi met Nami outside her classroom after her class ended. The moment Nami saw her, she started to cry. "Vivi I'm so scared! I love Law, I really do! But, I feel like I don't know who the hell I'm dating anymore!" Vivi sighed, "I know what you mean, come on, let's go to the dorms." Nami nodded. They walked side by side, filling each other in about their troubles. Although, Nami was certain that she had much more to say then Vivi. But, she didn't have the heart to tell Vivi anything Law said about Ace. Nami had a hard time believing it herself. It just didn't feel right, Vivi needed to figure that stuff out by herself! "So, Ace has been acting weird? That's all?" Nami asked. "It just bothers me that I don't know much about him." Vivi added. "Have you tried just asking him what he does for a living? Or who that strange guy he was talking to is? He can't be mad at you for being curious. Ace never gets mad at anything really." Nami smiled at Vivi, hoping this would help her. "Yeah, I guess, so what's up with you?" Vivi rose at eyebrow at her. Nami linked her arm with Vivi's and rested her head on Vivi's shoulder while they walked. "I don't know where to start." She said honestly.

She knew that Law had meant for this all to be a secret. But, she knew she couldn't do that. She had way too much on her plate to handle this alone and somehow, she knew Law's comfort just wouldn't be enough this time. "I think Law's in trouble," Nami started, "and I think he's dragging me into it." Vivi shook her head, "Okay? More details please?" Nami nodded, "It was at the hospital, I was ready for a normal day at work but instead I got involved in a crime." Vivi stopped walking, "Patient negligence?" She asked. Nami blinked a lot, "Yeah, something like that. Except you forget the part where my boyfriend is a surgeon for a gang who mutilates people!" Vivi looked at Nami unbelievingly for a long time. Nami didn't seem to be kidding. "Are you sure you have your facts straight?" Vivi asked, it seemed a little far-fetched and Nami exaggerated sometimes. "No! I swear!" Nami said a bit hysterically.

Vivi grabbed Nami's shoulders, "If what your telling me is true, you need to dump him and go to the police for protection!" When Nami said nothing Vivi shook her shoulders, "NOW!" She added. "I can't!" Nami started bawling. "Its okay I know this is hard! I will be with you the whole time!" Vivi assured her. "You don't understand! I can't leave him!" Nami shuffled through her purse until she found a little pink box that she had swiped from the hospital. She pulled out one of its two contents and handed it to Vivi. Vivi held it, read it, and gasped. She looked up at Nami who looked scared shitless. "You can't keep it." Vivi said softly. Nami's mouth dropped, "You want me to kill it?!" Vivi bit her lip, "Nami, you're in a bad situation. You need to get out of it. Did you tell Law yet?" Nami shook her head, "No. I was afraid to. I mean, I tried to bring it up once but then I just ended up asking for a dog or something… I just couldn't do it." Nami clenched her fists, she was so frustrated. "This is good! Its better if he doesn't know!" Vivi said.

Nami started fast walking away from Vivi. This was NOT what she had hoped for. She wanted support and a shoulder to cry on. She couldn't get an abortion, she would feel awful everyday for the rest of her life thinking about it. And she wanted her baby to have a father. She just needed to figure out a way to get her and Law away from this situation before the baby arrived. She figured she was about one and a half or two months pregnant. That didn't leave them much time to do much of anything. Maybe they could just move to another country? Leave everything behind, start new. Nami wasn't ready to give up on Law, ever.

Vivi ran to catch up to Nami, still persisting for Nami to do the right thing. "Nami he's not a good man! What if he's just using you! What if he doesn't actually love you! What if you end up killed! I would never forgive myself for letting this happen to you!" Vivi started crying too. "How dare you!" Nami screamed at her. "Law LOVES me! He LOVES me!" She was so angry she was shaking. "I'm calling the cops. Now." Vivi sad plainly, she took her phone out of her pocket. "Don't you dare!" Nami yelled. "_991, what's your emergency?_" The voice on the other side of Vivi's phone answered. Nami opened her hand and slapped Vivi across the face. Vivi's phone fell out of her hand and onto the cement. Vivi stumbled to the ground from shock. She looked up at Nami in disbelief. "Maybe if you knew the truth about Ace you wouldn't pick on me! Ace is some kind of drug dealer or something. So there! You gonna call the cops on him too?! You won't have any friends left when you're done!" Nami screamed at her.

Vivi pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her tears behind her knees. Nami got down on her knees next to Vivi and gently touched her shoulder but Vivi swatted her arm away. Ace, who had been driving by, pulled over and started running towards the girls. "What happened?!" He asked. Vivi poked her head up to look at him with big sad eyes. Ace frowned at the red mark on her cheek. "What's wrong with you Nami!" Ace yelled. "Nami's just jealous because she's ruined her life and mine's still perfect." Vivi wiped away her tears on her sleeve. She got onto her feet and grabbed onto Ace's arm. "Good luck having a baby with a psycho Nami! Maybe I'll watch your sad story on the news one day. Goodbye." Vivi said proudly.

She started pulling Ace away back to his car. Ace shook his head, "Y-you're.. pregnant?! Really?" Ace sounded sad. Nami nodded. Ace looked down at his feet for a while. He licked his lips and took a few steps towards Nami. "You know, I'm always here for you. I can take care of you." Ace said, held his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Nami swallowed hard, she felt a bit better. She didn't know how Ace got to her, but she was glad he did. She wrapped her arms around Ace's neck and kissed his cheek. Ace blushed. "I know what you do for a living," Nami whispered in his ear, "and Vivi might too if you're not more careful." Nami eyed Vivi over Ace's shoulder, she looked really upset. Good, Nami thought. Nami looked Ace in the eyes. The look he gave her said it all, she knew Law had been right about Ace now. Ace looked surprised and a little angry. He probably knew how Nami had found out about him now too. Nami looked down at Ace's soft lips and then back into his eyes. She leaned in closer to him and slowly pressed her lips against his. She pulled him close into her kiss. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of a VERY pissed-off Vivi. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Nami moaned softly and then broke their kiss. Ace starred at Nami, mouth agape, blushing fiercely. Nami backed slowly away from him and turned around casually, like this was as easy as grocery shopping or pciking ut a new shirt. Then she walked away. She was headed to the only place she knew she'd always feel welcomed at, Bellemere's shop.

Vivi stomped over to Ace and pushed his chest hard. "Why did you let her do that!" She yelled and she punched Ace's chest hard, although Ace barely felt anything. He didn't say anything either which just made Vivi more fed up. He sighed and gently touched the red mark still on Vivi's cheek. Vivi slapped his hand away. "Answer me!" She yelled. Ace sighed and walked back over to his car. Vivi followed angrily.

Women.. they're just crazy, Ace thought. He climbed into his car, Vivi still yelling at him. "I thought you were mine!" She yelled and pounded on his car. Ace ignored her and drove off. Things had to cool down eventually, right? Besides he had places to go, things to prepare for. Nami knew a lot. A lot more then he had ever wished she'd know. This had to mean that Law trusted her with information. Which meant Nami's life was in danger, and Ace couldn't have that. He needed help. He couldn't face Law's group alone. He needed to rally the Whitebeards.

Nami walked through the darkness to the shop. She knew it would be closed, but she had a key. She was really glad the shop was so close to school. It used to be just because working at Bellemere's was made easier. But now, she was creeped out, it was dark, se had told someone unpredictable her secrets. She didn't feel safe. When she saw Bellemere's she ran to the door. She took off the necklace around her neck, it held her key. She unlocked the store and turned on the lights. Then she sat down at a booth and rested her head against the table. Was her life really ruined? Can't something good happen, even from the worst situations? She just needed to make the best of things, which was NOT what she did with Vivi. But Vivi had just mad her so mad. An abortion? Really?! Nami grabbed her hair and pulled. This was officially the worst day ever.

Nami shot up when she heard the door open. A woman with green hair walked in. She wondered if this lady was related to Zoro. "Um, excuse me miss, I'm sorry but we are closed!" Nami said but the woman didn't leave. She walked over to Nami who got up defensively from the booth. "Nami?" The woman said, licking her lips. Nami shivered, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The woman smiled, "My name's Monet. I'm a friend of Law's. I've been watching you for a little while now and I don't really like how you've handled Law's little secret. Its not really like Law to date someone so childish." Monet laughed. Nami pouted, "You need to leave! Now!" She ordered. "I don't think you're in any position to be bossing me around. And I don't think Joker would be pleased to hear about your disobedience." Monet sat down at the booth. Monet's legs were so long and thin, Nami thought she almost looked like a bird. "You can't hurt me, Law wouldn't let you." Nami said. "Law is afraid of Joker, everyone is. Its not me specifically that you should be afraid of." Monet smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace met Nami alone in Bellemere's shop. She looked so beautiful behind that counter, especially since the only thing she was wearing was an apron. "Can I help you?" Nami asked, in a sexy tone. Ace's dick throbbed. "Maybe," he answered. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Her lips tasted so sweet. He moaned as her tongue teased his mouth. Nami crawled onto the counter to get closer to Ace. She pressed her chest against his and continued to kiss him lovingly. Ace felt in between her legs, she was so wet. Ace moaned, Nami was wet for him. He grinded his hips against hers. "Mmmm, God! I want you so badly!" Nami moaned. "I love you Ace!" She cried and then she disappeared. Ace jolted up out of bed, panting and sweaty. He looked down, he was rock hard. Ace cussed and laid back down in bed. He had been cursed with erotic fantasies of Nami since highschool, when they had first met. He had just never gotten the feeling that Nami had felt anything for him ever. So he kept his feelings to himself. He honestly didn't know whether he actually loved Nami or just wanted her so badly because he could never have her. Did this make him a pervert? Ace sighed. He liked Vivi, he really did. And she liked him back. Why couldn't he just be content with that. That's what normal people do right? They chase after people who they actually have a chance with. Ace looked at the clock, it was two in the morning.

He rubbed his head with his hand. It killed him that Law got Nami pregnant. It should have been okay with him, because it made Nami happy and that's all that was supposed to matter.. but not with Law. Anyone but him. Law was known in the underworld to be ruthless and cruel. And his boss? Forget about it… Why the hell did Law think it was okay to bring Nami into this? Although, after Ace's meeting with his crew, he was fairly confident that his plan would work out perfectly. He just needed to wait for the right moment. Joker wasn't the only powerful man in the underworld. Ace couldn't help but be a little excited about the whole thing. It was about time something big happened in the underworld. Something had needed to happen for a while. And for Ace to be a part of the big change? Well, it was practically an honor.

Ace heard a knock on the door. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He looked out the peep hole, it was Vivi. He opened the door. "Vivi?" He said sleepily. "Ace, I'm really sorry about how I acted. You must think I'm insane." She blushed. "No, I just think you've gone through a lot in a short amount of time. Come in." He said holding the door open for her. Vivi walked in and took a seat on the couch. "Can I get you a glass of water?" He asked. "Yes please." Vivi replied. Ace walked into the kitchen and got out a glass. Vivi watched his tattoo as Ace filled up the glass with water. "What does your tattoo mean?" She asked. Ace walked over to her and handed her the water and then sat beside her. "You like it? I got it for my family." Ace said. "I thought you didn't have a family." Vivi said. "Not every family is blood related." He winked. Vivi thought about what Nami said, about how Vivi wouldn't have any friends if she kept up her attitude.

"Ace, will you always be there for me too? No matter what?" Vivi asked. Ace nodded, "Yeah sure." Vivi smiled, "Good, I'm glad. Because I feel like I won't have many friends soon. You see, Nami's in trouble. She's been doing illegal things and I need to turn her in, for her own good." Ace frowned, "Don't worry about Nami, I'll take care of her." Vivi crossed her arms, "You won't need to. Its not like she's your responsibility." Ace lifted Vivi's chin up and kissed her on the lips. "I need you to trust me." Ace said. Vivi nodded, "I do. But in return, I need to know who it is you're after, me or Nami?" Ace didn't know whether he was telling himself or Vivi when he said, "You Vivi, just you."

Law's extra phone started beeping loudly, which could only mean one thing, Nami was in trouble. Law picked the phone up off of his passenger seat, he looked at where Nami was. She had left the school. Shit, he thought. She was at the smoothie shop. He put his car in gear and sped as fast as he could to the shop. When he got there he was relieved to find only Monet talking with Nami. He parked the car and walked casually into the smoothie shop. "Monet, come to give me the information I wanted?" Law asked knowing that wasn't what she had in mind. Monet turned to Law and smiled, "Just in time Law, as always," she opened up her purse and pulled out some paper work, then handed it all to Law. "You knew she would be here?" Nami asked. Law answered Nami by glaring at Monet. "Thank you Monet, your services are no longer needed here." Law said pretty forcefully. Monet crossed her arms, "Of course Law. Well, I guess I will see you two later." She said and she started walking to the door. She paused right after she opened the door to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations!" Monet smirked at Nami and left the shop.

"Congratulations?" Law repeated. Nami sat down. "Care to tell me what she meant by that?" Law asked as he quickly skimmed through the paperwork Monet had gotten for him. "Law, you love me right?" Nami asked. Law sat down next to her and set the paperwork face down on the table in front of them. He pulled Nami onto his lap, "Yes Nami, I love you." He kissed her neck. "More then anything?" Nami asked. "Yes, now what's the matter? After today, I figured we would be able to tell each other anything. Don't you agree?" Law joked. Nami nodded, it was true. There was no hiding anything anymore. "I'm pregnant." Nami confessed. Law looked upset for a moment, which worried Nami. "I thought you told me you were taking birth control?" Law questioned. Nami nodded, "I was, but I may have missed one pill, accidently. Just one." Law smiled, "Sometimes one is all it takes." He captured Nami's lips in his.

"You're not mad?" Nami asked. "Of course not. What kind of father would I be if I was?" He kissed her neck several times. Suddenly, Nami was excited about having a baby with Law. "Thank you Law! I'm so happy!" Nami squealed and she hugged Law tightly. "But first things first, we need to swing by the hospital and get you some prenatal vitamins. Luckily for you, you're dating a doctor. And I can get you some really nice expensive organic ones. We also need to put you on a healthy diet." He stroked her hair. "You did want to keep it, right?" Law asked. Nami nodded, "I would very much like to keep our baby!" Law kissed her. "You will be a fantastic mother," he said. Nami blushed. She remembered Bellemere, the greatest mother she could have ever hoped for.

"Law, I have something else to tell you too," Nami said as she cuddled into his chest. "What is it?" He asked. "I told Vivi and Ace knows a little bit of something. I'm not really sure what though." She buried her face under his arm. "I know," he said. "You do? How? And you're not mad?" She said. "You texted Vivi using my phone saying you have a lot to tell her. And no, I'm not mad, as long as you don't tell anyone else." He replied. "You were spying on me!" Nami frowned. Law laughed, "It doesn't sound as caring when you say it that way. I was just protecting you. I'm guessing Vivi didn't take to the news very well." Nami shook her head, "Not at all."

Nami locked up the shop and got into Law's car. "Is Monet going to do anything or tell anyone?" Nami asked him. "I doubt it." Law answered vaguely. "What would happen if she did?" Nami asked. "Vergo would beat the shit out of me," Law said smirking. "Who's he?" She didn't get how this was funny. "Someone I hope you never have to met," Law replied honestly. He backed out of the parking lot and drove towards the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Thanks for the great reviews! And thank you to everyone who read this story and went back and read Teacher's Pet =) Because I really liked how it turned out! This one's a little shorter but I hope you're all happy about the new character I introduce!

Law and Nami walked into his hospital together. Only the ER was still open to the public. Law walked up to the front desk and asked for the keys to the pharmacy from Penguin. Then he escorted Nami to the pharmacy and unlocked the door. "Damn, you have so many drugs I don't understand why your doing dirty doctor work when you could just sell all this," Nami teased. "Oh yeah? You think I'm a dirty doctor?" Law teased. He picked her up and pressed her up against a wall. Nami giggled, "Is that all that you got from that sentence?" Law smirked, "Maybe I need to show you just how dirty this doctor can be." Nami smiled and Law pressed his lips against her neck and sucked and bit until her neck turned pink under his lips. Nami moaned, "Is that all you got doctor?" She teased. Law took that as a challenge. He kissed Nami deeply and pulled her top up over her breasts and started rubbing them. "Ouch!" Nami whimpered. "Your breasts already hurt?" Law asked. "I don't know why but they feel so sore!" Nami moaned. "That's because they are getting ready to produce milk for your baby. Your chest will probably gain a pound in weight total during pregnancy. Maybe if you paid attention in my Anatomy class like you were supposed to, you'd know more about this." Law said. "What?! A pound! But they're already huge! And hey! I was a great student! The best in class," Nami winked. Law smiled, "I know and I love it."

He gently kissed and licked her breasts. Nami squirmed, she was so much more sensitive now. Just as he worked his way down Nami's body, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket, "Sorry, I have to." Law told Nami and Nami nodded. He answered the phone, "Penguin?" Nami couldn't here the other side but when Law hung up he didn't look happy. "Nami, stay here, I'll be right back." Law stepped out of the room and walked into the ER's waiting room. He found a big, tall, muscular man with fire red hair and a menacing look on his face waiting for him. "Kid, you're not welcome here." Law spat. "How rude," Kid smiled, "I came to offer you my help." Law glared at him, "I don't need your help with anything." Kid's smile only grew wider, "So you don't know? I thought you were smarter then that Law. Can't you feel it? War is brewing in the underworld. And you'll need me on your side." Law's stomach sank. He had been hoping for a change like this, but now? He hadn't expected it to be happening so quickly. Did this have something to do with Nami? Or.. maybe Ace, he thought. "What's in it for you?" Law asked. "You know I don't like the people in charge currently. Well, that's my reward. And once they're out of the way, I can really make a name for myself. So, what do you say. Do we have an alliance?" Kid asked. Law nodded, "Yeah, okay." Kid held his hand out and Law took it and they shook. "We'll keep in touch," Kid said before leaving Law's hospital.

Law sat down in the waiting room. War? Is that really what this was all going to come down to. Sure, he had felt something. He knew something had to happen. The powers of the underworld had been in business for far too long and the rookies of the underworld were all banning together to take over. It was dangerous, it was risky. But it was all bound to happen. That's why Vergo would most likely beat the shit out of him if Monet decided to be a bitch and tell him anything. The current leaders were tightening their grip on their gangs, just so no one would think about betraying them. If Law could survive this, he and Nami would be in a pretty perfect place. Law could come out on top. He could have other people doing his dirty work instead of himself. He could give Nami the life she deserves to have, not this shit hole he had been stuck in for far too long. It wasn't going to be easy. And he would most certainly need help. Lots of help. He had tested the will of his boss before and it didn't end well for him. Its a lot harder to perform surgery when its on yourself.

Law waked back to the Pharmacy to find Nami. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Law nodded, "Yes. Everything is perfect." He walked over to Nami and kissed her on the lips. Then he walked down the back of the pharmacy and grabbed a few boxes of prenatal vitamins off the shelf. "Let's go home." He smiled. "Yes please! I'm ready for this day to be over!" Nami agreed.

Nami and Law cuddled up together in bed back at home. "Law?" Nami asked. "Yes dear?" He replied. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" She asked, holding her tummy. "I don't know, its impossible to tell right now." He said. "But what do you want it to be?" She asked. "Healthy," he replied smiling. Nami laughed. "I want a boy," she said smiling, "what would you name it if it was a boy?" She asked. "Law Jr." Law smirked. "No way! I don't think I could handle two Laws! I like Jack for a boy and Belle for a girl, like Bellemere." Nami said. "But I'm sure you'll change your mind a hundred times before its birth." Law said. Nami frowned, "Maybe. Can we go shopping for the baby's room tomorrow?" Law sighed, "Let's wait for your second trimester." Nami sighed too, "Fine, goodnight." Law kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Nami."

Nami rolled around in bed a few times. She had really liked sleeping on her stomach but now her breasts were sore. She turned one way, then another. She turned sideways and propped her breasts up on Law's arm, rested her head on his stomach and hung her legs off the side of the bed. Now she could still sleep on her tummy. "Perfect, now don't move!" Nami told Law. "Oh I almost forgot, you can't take any medications while you're pregnant except for the vitamin, okay? Its just not safe for the baby." Law said. Nami moaned. I guess that meant no pain killers for her sore boobies! She hoped this was a temporary thing…


End file.
